Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung
Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung (en. The Conjuring) ist ein US-amerikanischer Horrorfilm. Deutscher Kinostart war am 1. August 2013. Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung war sogar auch als erfolgreichster Sommerhorrorfilm 2013 gekennzeichnet und gehört überhaupt zu den eher erfolgreichen Filem des Sommers. Auch von den Pressen und professionellen Kritikern wurde der Film sehr gut bewertet. Der Film sollte ursprünglich unter dem Titel The Untitled Warren Files Project ''erscheinen und basiert selbst auch wirklich auf wahren Fälle des Ehepaars. Handlung Prolog Der Film beginnt mit einer Szene mit der Puppe Annabelle. Zwei Freundinnen finden die Puppe auf der Straße liegen und sind überzeugt, dass die Puppe eine nette Seele besitzt, doch eine kurze Zeit darauf ereigneten sich merkwürdige Sachen in ihrer Wohnung. Am ersten Tag war in der Wohnung mit Bleistiften überall Blut gezeichnet und am nächsten Tag (nachdem die Puppe von den zwei Mädchen weggeschmissen wird) liegt sie dann wieder in der Wohnung und zwar mit dem Zettel, auf dem: "MISS ME?" (vermisst ihr mich?) stand. Dieser Fall wird von den Dämonologen Ed und Lorraine Warrenn untersucht. Sie erklären den zwei Freundinnen, dass der Dämon die Puppe nur als Objekt ausnutzte, um von ihnen selbst Kontrolle zu erlangen. Handlungsverlauf Die eigentliche Handlung beginnt mit der Familie Perron. Sie investieren ihr ganzes Geld für ein nettes Haus im Wald und "verlieben" sich gleich die erste Nacht in das Haus. Roger Perron und seine Frau Carolyn Perron werden als ein glückliches Ehepaar mit ihren fünf Töchtern Andrea, Nancy, Christine, Cindy und April vorgestellt. Die erste Nacht übernachtet ihr Hund Saide draußen und diese Nacht ist seine letzte in seinem Leben. Verwirrt stellen sie am Morgen fest, dass Saide (ihr Hund) tot ist und Carolyn eine starke Wunde in der Nacht bekommen hat. In der nächsten Nacht beginnt aber erst der Horror. Während Roger nicht zuhause ist, beginnt Cindy zu schlafwandeln und die älteste Tochter Andrea wird von einer alten (nur für sie sichtbare) Frau angegriffen. Währenddessen wird auch im Keller die Mutter Carolyn terrorisiert, als sie ein Geist dort einsperrt und Streiche spielt. Roger rettet sie zwar alle, doch noch sind sie alle stark beunruhigt. thumb|250px|Die schreiende Christine.Der Horror steigert sich von Tag zu Tag. In der nächste Tag bewegt ein Geist dauernd den Fuß von Christine, die dann selbst schrecklich laut schreit, als ihr der Geist ins Ohr flüstert, dass er jeden einzelnen von ihrer Familie töten wird. Nancy glaubt Christine zuerst nicht, sieht aber den Geist dann auch. Am nächsten Tag erscheint Carolyn auf einer Vorlesung der Dämonologen Ed und Lorraine Warren. Sie bittet die beiden in ihr Haus zu schauen, nachdem sie ihnen die Sachen berichtet. Zuerst glauben die zwei, es würde ein rationaler Grund dahinter stecken, doch Carolyn schafft es, die zwei zu überzeugen. Dort angekommen bemerkt Lorraine sofort, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert ist. Sie fühlt sich mehr und mehr dazu angezogen, das ganze zu untersuchen und sieht die Vision einer alten Frau, die auf dem Baum hängt. Die alte Frau sieht sie auch bei den Kindern immer, doch beschließt es nicht zu berrichten. Ed ist der Meinung das Haus von der Kirche zu "säubern" um die Dämonen zu provozieren, doch kommt er in einen Konflikt mit dem Papst. Während dem wechselt auch die Sicht zu ihrer Tochter Judy, die Angst um ihre Eltern hat und traurig alleine zu Hause ist. Als einen Tag lang die Warrens ihre Tochter besuchen, merken sie, dass der Dämon auf der Aufnahme mit Carolyn Carolyns Stimme gelöscht hat. Schließlich kommt Lorraine darauf, was die Hauptursache für den ganzen Horror ist. Im 19. Jahrhundert lebte auf dem Haus eine Hexe Bathsheba. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Sohn getötet, um Kontakt mit Satan aufzunehmen und verfluchte das Haus und jeden einzelnen, der es wagen würde auf ihr Gründstück zu gehen. Danach hat sie sich selbst gehenkt. Ihr bleibender Spirit hatte danach alle Mütter dazu gebracht, ihre eigenen Söhne zu töten. thumb|"Wenn die Musik aufhört, siehst du ihn direkt im Spiegel hinter dir!"Die kleine Tochter April behauptet auch, mit einem Jungen namens Rory zu sprechen. Dies beunruhigt Lorraine und sie wirft selbst einen Blick auf die Angelegenheit. Die kleine April erklärte Lorraine, dass sie die Musikkästen spielen lassen soll und wenn die Musik aufhört, sieht sie den Jungen direkt im Spiegel hinter ihr. Lorraine sieht ihn tatsächlich. Das einzige, was der Junge sagt, ist: ''"Siehe wozu sie mich gebraucht hat!" (en. "Look what she made do!") und zeigt seine durchgeschnittene Kehle. Diesen Satz sagen viele Geister der Söhne. Es sind alle Söhne der verfluchten Mütter und einer von ihnen ist Rory. In der selben Nacht tut Cindy wieder schlafwandeln und als ihr Lorraine folgt, fällt sie selbst in den Keller. Im Keller sieht sie die Spiritte aller Mütter, die deprimiert darüber sind was sie getan haben. Auch wird von Ed offenbart, dass er und seine Frau vor einer langen Zeit einen Fall mit einem besessenen Franzosen, der Lorraine eine schreckliche Vision zeigte und seit dem ist sie selbst ein Näschen für die Dämone, wodurch Ed panisch wird, als Lorraine in den Keller fällt, obwohl ihr noch nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Noch in der selben Nacht geht ihre Tochter Judy in das Gefängnis der Dämonen (ein Raum in Haus der Warrens) und sieht, dass die Puppe Annabelle nicht eingesperrt ist. Als sie wieder schlafen geht, sieht sie eine alte Frau, die die Puppe umarmt und danach Judy angreifen wollte. Glücklicherweise wird sie noch von ihrer Großmutter gerettet. Die Perrons übernachten die Nacht im Hotel wegen dem was passiert, doch noch in der selben Nacht nimmt Carolyn April und Christine mit sich und sagt nicht mal, wo sie hinfährt. Carolyn und Ed wissen Bescheid und ihnen ist klar, dass die Mutter nun auch besessen ist und auf den Befehl der Hexe Bathsheba ihre zwei Kinder töten wird. Die zwei Dämonologen eilen ins Haus um Carolyn von dem Mord abzuhalten. Nachdem Carolyn überwältigt werden kann, entschließt sich Ed, den Exorzismus selbst durchzuführen. Carolyn kann jedoch entkommen und versucht erneut, ihre Tochter April zu töten. Lorraine gelingt es, die besessene Carolyn davon abzuhalten, ihre Tochter umzubringen, in dem sie sie an den schönen Tag erinnert, den sie nie vergessen wird. Ed gelingt es erfolgreich den Exorzismus durchzuführen und die Perrons sind gerettet. Epilog Im Epilog bekommt Ed Lorraine einen Anruf, dass auf die zwei ein Fall auf Long Island wartet. Die Musikbox ist auch in dem Raum voller Dämonenspielzeuge eingesperrt und beginnt am Ende des Filmes von sich selbst zu spielen. Besetzung Besondere Zitate Suicide Maid (zu der Hexe Bathsheba): "Du brachtest mich dazu." April: "Wenn die Musik aufhört, siehst du ihn im Spiegel direkt hinter dir." Carolyn Perron: "Meine Familie ist die Welt für mich." Cindy: "Da ist eine Frau in einem schmutzigen Nachthemd. Ich seh' sie in meinen Träumen. Sie steht vor Mamas Bett." Lorraine Warren: "Etwas furchtbares ist hier geschehen, Ed." Rory: "Siehe wozu sie sich gebraucht hat." Ed Warren: "Alles was Lorraine sieht, spürt, anfasst hinterlässt Spuren an ihr. Ein kleines bisschen jedesmal." Lorraine Warren: "Ihr habt viele Geister hier. Doch einer beunruhigt mich besonders, weil er so voller Hass ist." Bathsheba: Ihr könnt ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie ist tot, genau wie der Rest von euch auch schon bereits. Produktion Die Produktion und Berichte über den Film begannen schon Anfang des Jahres 2011. Noch in dem selben Jahr waren Regisseur und paar Darsteller bestätigt. Im Zeitraum noch vor 2013 war allerdings der Film noch als The Untitled Warren Files Projekt präsentiert. März 2012 waren die meisten Dreharbeiten durchgeführt. Sendedaten Ursprünglich sollte der Film Anfang 2013 erschienen, Warner Bros. entschied sich aber das Datum zu verschieben. Kritiken „… Fazit: Der gruseligste Film des Jahres.“ –''' Filmstarts.de''' „Ed und Lorrain Warren sind, das trägt Conjuring stolz auf der Brust, historische Persönlichkeiten. Und der Perron-Fall soll ebenso Tatsachen entsprechen. Ob Wan diese pseudo-realistische Prämisse für seinen Film benötigt, sei dahingestellt. Sie dient ihm letztlich wohl vor allem als Vorwand, sich unter dem Deckmantel historischer Akkuratesse ganz und gar in die Bilder und Klänge der frühen 1970er Jahre zu schmiegen. Conjuring ist visuell eine nerdige Fanboy-Angelegenheit, die ihren filmischen Ahnherren ununterbrochen Reverenz erweist: von lange aus der Mode gekommenen Kamerazooms über schwer nach Der Exorzist schmeckende Typografien, katholische Mystik und Vulgärlatein brabbelnde Verrückte bis hin zum finalen Angriff wild gewordener Vogelscharen à la Hitchcock reichen die Verweise.“ –''' critic.de – die Filmseit''' „''James Wan erfindet das Horror-Genre nicht neu. Muss er auch gar nicht, er würzt mit vorhandenen Zutaten und kocht einen schmackhaften Genremix aus Drama und Horror, der fesselt und schockiert bis das Blut gefriert.“'' – filmfutter.com „Mit seiner herbstlichen Farbpalette, dem unaufdringlich genug in Szene gesetzten 70s-Dekor, dem wabernd-dissonanten Score, für dessen Komposition und Arrangement sichtlich ausgiebig in den Archiven der Neuen Musik gestöbert wurde, bildet ‘The Conjuring’ eine Art gediegenes Coffee Table Book für den Connansieur des okkulten Horrorfilms der 70er Jahre. (…) Dennoch schleichen sich leichte Zweifel ein: Mit fortschreitender Laufzeit wirkt ‘The Conjuring’ ein wenig wie das Album eines Schmetterlingssammlers, der penibel Inventur hält. Von allem soll etwas drin sein.“ – Perlentaucher Fortsetzung Warner Bros. hat einen zweiten Teil bestätigt. Vera Farmiga und Patrick Wilson sollen erneut das Warren-Ehepaar spielen. Galerie Poster The Conjuring.jpg poster2cj.jpg|Poster #2 The-Conjuring-2013-Movie-Poster-337x500.jpg|Poster #3 Screenshots a1.jpg|Lorraine und die Musikbox a2.jpg|Ed Warren versucht den Exorzismus durchzuführen a3.jpg|Carolyn und Roger (rechts) berichten den Warrens über die Ereignisse a4.jpg|Carolyn wird bewusst, was sie versucht hat zu tun a5.jpg|Judy sieht Annabelle a6.jpg|Ed jagt den Teufel von Carolyn aus a7.jpg|Die Warrens suchen nach den Spiritten im Keller a8.jpg|Christine hört die Stimme des Dämons, der ihr verrät dass er jeden von ihrer Familie töten wird a9.jpg|Die gefangene und bessesene Carolyn fliegt in die Luft a10.jpg|Die Entdeckung des Kellers durch Roger Perron a11.jpg|Ed und Lorraine a12.jpg|Lorraine findet das Seil, an dem die Hexe sich henkte a13.jpg|April und ihre Mutter spielen Verstecken a14.jpg|Die bessesene Carolyn wird von dem Spirit durchs Haus gezogen a15.jpg|Carolyn ist im Keller gefangen a16.jpg|Annabelle y2.jpg|Lorraine versucht Carolyn an den schönen Tag zu erinnern Trivia * Regisseur James Wan hatte seinen Durchbruch 2004 mit dem ersten Teil der Saw-Serie, zu dem er auch gemeinsam mit Leigh Whanell das Drehbuch schrieb. * Im englischen war der Titel als The Conjuring präsentiert. Im deutschen Titel war das The weggeschnitten. * Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet Conjuring Zauberkunst. Videos center|500 px Benutzer-Kritik Mit diesem Geniestreich hat James Wan mal wieder gezeigt, was er so alles drauf hat. Conjuring ist in vieler Hinsicht ein typischer Horrorfilm. Jumpscares, gruselige Gebäude und Geister. Alles was man sich erhofft, wenn man einen Horrorfilm sehen will. Jedoch ist Conjuring anders. James Wan kann mit gut gedrehten Szenen und einem tollen Cast punkten. Patrick Willson und Vera Farmiga sind wirklich gut in ihren Rollen... ganze Kritik Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Horrorfilm Kategorie:Geisterfilm Kategorie:Wahre Begebenheit